


Crossroads

by eikazu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikazu/pseuds/eikazu
Summary: Ryoma Echizen is cruising through university until Kintaro Tooyama tries to befriend him. Things do not go well.





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I hope you enjoy this fic!! 8D

Kintaro Tooyama was late for his chemistry lecture but as it turned out he wasn’t the only one.

The lecturer shot both him and Fila cap guy a glare for opening the door loudly before giving the full room her attention again and talking while pointing at her PowerPoint. 

The Fila cap guy followed him into the back row of seats. Tooyama slid in and Fila cap sat guy sat down next to him.  
Fila cap guy pulled down his cap hiding his face and put both of his arms behind his head and crossed one of his legs over the other in his seat while the lecturer droned on. The guy had brought nothing except Ponta which had come out of nowhere and was now on said table. 

Why did this guy bother coming if he was gonna sleep? thought Tooyama while he pulled out his notebook and hurriedly scribbled down notes. Fila cap guy was a new species he had never encountered before and he was intriguing. 

“Pssst Hi” whispered Tooyama edging close to the guy. 

Fila cap guy was ignoring him completely or he was actually asleep like a rock. 

Tooyama knew he could be annoying enough when he wanted to be and was determined to make this guy pay attention to him. 

“Hey you!” said Tooyama while quickly waving both of his hands in front of the guy’s face.

There was no reaction whatsoever. This guy was like an unmovable solid rock. 

Tooyama huffed. He was really unsure what to do next. 

The lecturer had finished talking and soon sounds filled the lecture theatre. Students began packing up and exiting the lecture theatre chattering in groups until Tooyama and Fila cap guy were the only ones left. Tooyama packed away his messy notes. At least he managed to get something done. 

The guy suddenly got up and chugged all of his Ponta chucking the can into the bin. Ryoma was about to walk away and leave before the red-haired boy tugged on his sleeve.  
Ryoma turned around glaring at him but the red-haired guy just laughed and flushed at finally gotten his attention. 

“What’s your name? I’m Kintaro Tooyama! But you can call me Kin-Chan! It’s nice to meet you!” babbled the red-haired guy giving him the sunniest smile.

“Echizen Ryoma”

“Huh, what was that? I didn’t catch that?”

Ryoma was done with this shit. He wanted to leave and he especially hated eight o’clock morning lectures. Okay, so he had come in late and had slept through more than half the lecture but he was at the top of the class and everyone knew it. 

Ryoma spun on his heel and was just about to head for the door before a voice called out

“KOSHIMAE!!”

“Wait! what?” Ryoma turned immediately facing Tooyama. He had his arms crossed over his chest. 

“That’s your name right?” said Tooyama waving both his arms around and jumping excitedly. 

Oh no. 

Ryoma did not sign up for this shit. 

He just wanted to breeze through university at the top of his cohort with full marks. No strings attached. It also really sucked when his father was a well-known academic that his lecturers and tutors cooed over him during his first week of university. Ryoma then proceeded to crush all high expectations the old man’s fans had by sleeping through every lecture and not participating in any of the scientific debates in the tutorials but had exceedingly good grades.  
He had become another unimportant university student in the masses and Ryoma was pleased with this result. He aimed to defy people’s expectations of him. Ryoma didn’t give a damn about his old man’s academic reputation. 

Tooyama was stupidly grinning at him. Ryoma’s fight-or-flight response was being triggered. 

“Isn’t!”

“Is!”

“Isn’t!”

They both defiantly glared at each other. 

“Ah! Koshimae, I know you're really smart!! you’re my rival from now on!” said Tooyama pointing at him with a very determined look on his face. 

Ryoma had enough. This bastard was so annoying and wouldn’t leave Ryoma alone. He was in dire need of a nap. So Ryoma did what he knew best.  
He hightailed out of the room before Tooyama realized he was actually gone. 

“Eh? Where did he go?” Tooyama looked left and right from where Ryoma was standing before but it was like he was never there. 

Tooyama huffed and dejectedly looked around before walking out of the room. His stomach growled and Tooayama groaned hugging his belly. He definitely needed some takoyaki and immediately sped towards the student cafeteria. 

What Tooyama didn’t realize as he sped past a window was a certain person sleeping under a tree. Many of the petals had fallen from the tree painting the university ground in a pastel pink. A lone petal drifted lazily in the air before landing onto Ryoma’s hair. There were already petals nestled in his hair and all over his clothes. However, Ryoma slept on blissfully unaware of what was yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kinryos) and [tumblr](http://kinryos.tumblr.com/)! I yell about the prince of tennis and kinryo a lot :')


End file.
